The Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPON) protocol may be extended over coaxial (coax) links in a cable plant. The EPON protocol as implemented over coax links is called EPoC. Implementing an EPoC network or similar network over a coax cable plant presents significant challenges. For example, multiple types of coax network units (CNUs) may be connected to the cable plant, with each type using a different set of frequency bands. The frequency bands used for communication between a coax line terminal (CLT) and CNUs of a given type may not be contiguous. Also, the CNUs may support a subset of the channels supported in the CLT.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.